Flying Snorlax
by Mr. Anonymous XII
Summary: How does one get a Snorlax to fly? Is it even possible?


_Disclaimer – I do not own Pokémon._

**

* * *

**

Flying Snorlax

One day, in the world of Pokémon, a visitor from another dimension came. Of course, they didn't know he was from another dimension. Why would they know? Why would they want to know? He was there to cause trouble. Major, major trouble. He just showed up outside Oak's lab one day and asked for the one they called Ash Ketchup.

Ash, who just happened to be visiting Oak at that time, stuck his head around the corner. "It is Ash Catchem, but what do you want."

"My name Wolfeye. I heard that you had a Snorlax and I wished to borrow him for an evil experiment," the visitor said.

"An evil experiment?" Professor Oak raised his eyebrow.

"Well, not really evil, but mischievous," the person said.

"What sort of experiment would this be?" the professor asked.

"One to see how many Drifloon it takes to make a Snorlax fly," came the reply.

"Hmm… this could be interesting," Oak rubbed his chin. "We'll need to think out all the problems."

Ash stook his head back out again. "Snorlax can't fly… they are just too heavy… and they don't have wings… and their not like a Jigglypuff where they can float up into the air a bit."

"Ash… I think the visitor gets the point,"

"All right Professor Oak,"

"So, might I be able to borrow Ash's Snorlax?" the person asked again.

"It is outside in our reserve area," the man in the lab coat stated. "What else are you going to need?"

"If my calculations are correct, the amount of Drifloon needed won't be able to grab it, we will need a cable that will support the weight of the Snorlax,"

"I might have heavy duty steal cable in the back,"

"About three hundred Drifloon,"

Ash pokes his head out again. "How are you going to be able to catch that many Drifloon?"

"If we can't, we'll use Ditto,"

"That's right… Ditto can take on the same shape, form and abilities as the Drifloon… since Drifloon can fly, so can Ditto. Anything else that you need?"

"Three Rotom possessing fans will do," the person stated. "And depending on the altitudes that we reach oxygen masks."

"I can provide everything but the oxygen masks," Oak stated.

"Don't worry… I coincidently just having finished a scuba trip and having forgotten to return the equipment happen to have a few masks and oxygen tanks to spare. Don't ask why I forgot to return them, I just did."

"Once we get the Snorlax up to an adequate height for this experiment, how will we get back down?"

"We will tell the entire Ditto who are standing in for the Drifloon to turn back into Ditto and we will all start screaming our heads off as we fall to the ground,"

Ash pokes his head back out again. "If you are going to do that, I don't want you using him because he'll get hurt."

"Relax… I was joking," Wolfeye said. "Actually, to tell you the truth, we'll have them release one by one, until we get back down to the ground."

"So why exactly do you need Rotom possessing fans?" Ash asked.

"For propulsion so that we can navigate up in the air,"

"Precisely Professor,"

"Then why don't you just use fans?" Ash asked.

"Because, how would we power the fans?" Oak asked.

**Several hours later…**

After contacting Professors in other regions to send Drifloon and Ditto that they had at hand to his lab and Wolfeye tracked down a few trainers who had Rotom and convincing those trainers to let them borrow their Rotom, they conducted the experiment.

Three of Ash's Taros to roll Snorlax onto its stomach. They then tied heavy cables to Snorlax's limbs. They then added Drifloon one to each cable, four at a time. Eventually they had enough to lift it up a foot. But they needed more, so more they added until they were floating at a decent height above Pallet town.

Down on the ground in Pallet town Ash's mother with her Mr. Mime. She looks up when a shadow moves across and sees a Snorlax flying across the sky held aloft by Drifloon. She asks Mr. Mime if that was Ash's Snorlax. "Mime! Mr. Mime!!"

Oak and Wolfeye get back to the lab and go to the back room and ask what Ash was doing. He says to them. "I was reading fanfiction on the net and I found a really funny one about how somebody used Drifloon to make a Snorlax fly… that is impossible! It was written by someone called Mr. Anonymous XII."

_

* * *

_

Author's note – Mime! Mr. Mime! Mime, Mime, Mime, Mime! Mr. Mime!

_Scribe's note – Yes… my brother is crazy… and yes… this idea was completely his… except for the last line… he wanted Ash doing something with fanfiction, so I came up with that._


End file.
